


Blissful Words

by MelancholySeraph



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Domesticity, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholySeraph/pseuds/MelancholySeraph
Summary: Short and sweet, this is the beginning of a happy end for our two favorite boys. All the happiness they deserve is wrapped up in this tooth-rotting fluff, without a drop of angst to be found.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	Blissful Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CasToHerDean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasToHerDean/gifts).



> This was written with my wonderful fiance in mind, she's the light of my life, and this is inspired by the way I feel for her. I imagine Dean feels much the same way for Castiel.

  
  
Dean lied in the twilight sunrise of his bedroom, the morning sun filtering in through dark curtains. It filled the room with umber-tinged shadows, with an occasional gold bolt of light splashed across the walls. A stream of sunlight was landing on his hand, and he had it raised off his chest, admiring it. Not his hand, or even the light per se, but the glinting silver band on his finger. The sunlight made it shine and wink at him, and it still looked a little strange amongst his scars. He'd never get tired of looking at it though.  
  
  
It'd been two months and he still wasn't tired of looking at it. He hadn't ever thought he'd be one to be tied down. He'd thought about settling down with how old girlfriend Lisa once, but he'd never really thought about being married. Not like domesticity and pancakes on Saturday living. That just wasn't the Winchester way. At least not for his generation. His mom and dad though, they'd had the whole kit and caboodle. Two kids, the house and the car, the happy home. He supposed that if they could do it so could he.  
  
  
But then, he was doing it a little differently.   
  


Not that he had any regrets. Not about that particular decision anyway. No, his engagement ring was pretty in the sunlight. Sturdy and solid against the pulse he could feel in his finger if he crooked it the right way - it'd been that way ever since he broke it in that bar fight in Tuscaloosa. The light also happened to fall on his soon-to-be-husband. Dean looked over at his sleeping angel with nothing short of pure contentment. It was rare that Cas woke up before him. Since Cas fell, he's always slept longer, deeper, and harder than Dean ever has. Which Dean's thankful for. He's spent too much of his adult life hiding what he's thinking or feeling, and in these moments he's unrestricted.  
  
  
Cas isn't looking at him, they're alone, and Dean can just stare as much as he wants to without it being weird. Cas' black hair is so tangled it looks like a rats nest on the pillow and he knows without looking that there's a line of drool leaking from his mouth down onto the fabric of the blanket. Cas is no longer God's perfect soldier, he's wonderfully, breathably human and Dean loves it. He loves him.   
  


Another thing about today is that it's a special day. One several months in the making. September eighteenth. Cas' quote-unquote "birthday". The day that they actually met. He pulled Dean from Hell, but that September day in that dusty barn. That was the day Dean set down on a road that's twisted and turned a lot further than he ever thought it'd go.  
  
  
Dean'd been waiting for it forever it feels like. He's had to work really hard to keep his plans under wraps. Not that it's that hard for him to keep a surprise to himself, he's done it for Sammy for years. But after he fell, Cas learned to pout extraordinarily well, and Dean is a sucker for blue eyes. He's pretty sure that line is going in his vows somewhere. Continuing to look at his fiance's form under the blanket, he finds himself somewhat anxiously wondering what Cas will think of his gift. He hopes he's like it. He put a lot of effort into it, so if he doesn't it's literally a giant waste of time and a cruel outcome to something he's been planning for several months. 

  
"Cas, wake up." Dean nudged his shoulder and only received a light snore in return. He scooted down the bed a little and wrapped his arm around Cas' mid-section, making him the little spoon. 

"I have a surprise for you."

Cas mumbled something unintelligible and burrowed further into his pillow. Dean chuckled. He shuffled closer to Cas and leaned over his head to whisper in his ear. 

"Come on, you have to get up. I wanna show you something."

"Mmm," Cas whined. 

Dean nuzzled into Cas's hair and continued to whisper to him, "There's sausage. And waffles. And wine."

"Wine?" Cas moved a little, obviously interested, and Dean smiled again. "Yes, wine. But it's in the kitchen."

"We should go there."

Dean laughed aloud. "I just need you to sit up, sweetheart. I'm going to bring it to you."

"Ooh," Cas cooed happily and began to rustle around.

"I'm going to go get it. You better be sitting up by the time I get back, or I'm going to eat all the sausage."

"No, not the sausage!"

Dean rolled out of bed, honestly hoping that Cas would be sitting up by the time he got back. He padded to the kitchen in his socks and grabs the tray out of the oven where he'd left it to keep it warm. He'd gotten up early to start preparing everything. He sat the tray on the counter and grabbed the two chilled wine glasses and began to pour the white wine into them. It fizzed and bubbled and made him feel like he was a waiter at a fancy restaurant. He put the rest of the bottle in the fridge and set the glasses on the tray. 

The waffles and sausage were still hot, so he was happy about that. He picked it up and carried it to the bedroom, happy to see Cas propped up on the pillows, rubbing his eyes sleepily. Dean placed the tray on the bed next to Cas's legs and went around the bed to sit next to him. They both dug in and Dean smiled at the happiness in Cas's eyes as he ate. They laughed and talked as they finished their food, and Dean's plan was going according to plan. 

When they were finished Cas leaned over and kissed Dean fully on the mouth with slightly greasy lips and said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, babe."

"What's the occasion?"

"Oh, you know, just another day."

Cas narrowed his eyes as he sipped more wine. "You don't make me breakfast in bed for no reason."

Dean regarded him silently, noting Cas was completely oblivious. Dean reached over and grabbed his hand. "It's your birthday, Cas."

Cas tilted his head and stared at Dean. "I'm not... I was never really born, Dean. Just... made."

"Ah, see, I knew you'd say that, but I disagree."

"What? How can you disagree?!" 

"I want to take you somewhere."

"Um... Okay..."

**~ The Barn ~**

Inside the barn where everything began, dust rose in shafted sunlight, and shattered glass littered the floor. Scarred and graffitied runes and sigils painted the walls and ceiling. Candles had been placed on the floor and tables, the ones that had ones held all the weapons that he and Bobby had had at their disposal. 

_Thank you, Sam. There's no way he could've set all this up without him._

Dean held Cas's hand and led him through the main part of the space. Cas was staring all around, seemingly not understanding. "Dean, what is this?"

Dean grabbed Cas's other hand so he was holding both of them. He looked into his eyes, and without breaking eye contact, he sunk down onto one knee. 

"Cas, will you marry me?"

"I- I already said yes to that, Dean."

"Will you marry me here?"

"Here?"

"Yes. Right here, Cas. This is the first place I saw you. This is where the chemistry, the connection, between us started. Everything began here, and I think it would only be right if we started our official life together too. I want to marry you right here. And start it where it began."

Tears shone in Cas's eyes, but he was smiling. He yanked Dean up off his knees and pulled him into a long hug, then kissed him. 

"So, wait, is that a yes?"

Cas shook his head, smiling. "Of course!"

~

Their wedding was a small gathering of hunters and family. It was intimate all in tealights, and flowers, with sunbeams streaming through the windows. They both wore tuxes and a minister told them to kiss - the room erupted into applause but Dean heard nothing. He was too busy staring into Cas's eyes. 

"I love you," he whispered, and his husband smiled back at him. 

"I love you, too."  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> CasToHerDean, I love you, sweetheart. I hoped you liked it. 
> 
> I hope everyone else enjoyed it too. This is my first piece of pure fluff in a long time, there's not even any smut in it! :D
> 
> Also, I apologize if there's a lot of mistakes, Grammarly is being a bitch right now. I tried to edit it, but oh well.


End file.
